Retake! This time with more emotion!
by Bronsted-Lowry Base
Summary: When a testing out a jutsu by order of the Hokage, 27 year old Ino Sai and Sakura get sent back to the past. Follow Sakura Ino and Sai as they try to get back to the past while having a bit of fun. No romance. Warning:may contain fake yuri moments


Rain Karami: I have no beta. Reviews are welcomed and keep in mind that they may act a bit ooc because of how old they are mentally. No romance, in their mind there are the same age to when the incident happened and dating them would make them feel all pedo like.

Warning: There may be some moments that are yuri, but they do it as a joke. Like I said, no romance unless the reviewers demand it in numbers.

* * *

What on earth had happened, she didn't know.

The task had been a simple one; make a time travel jutsu, a memory jutsu and make them accurate and simple enough so for later on missions anbu would be able to use them.

The hyperactive Hokage had reasoned with the head medic, Root anbu captain and head of interrogation who had finally been convinced when he handed them a blue print and a plan for the next 7 years.

It had taken four years.

That's how long it had taken, of course it had been with small brakes (smaller than what the Hokage ordered them to have) and with dedication that they had finished it so soon.

They had tested it once, and had been able to go back a week or so. After the third try they had been able to go back four years. The final test was going to be today and if all went well then it would be deemed safe and they would have permission to teach it to a selected number of anbu.

The head of clans had been there as witnesses and out of curiosity, the Hokage, head of Anbu and other selected members as well, everything had been going well, and she had gone in first and came back, then the captain of Root Anbu.

Then it had been the head of interrogation.

Why had they not locked the doors?

WHY!?!?

Everything had been going fine…until Hinata's genin team burst through the doors, surprised the head of interrogation faltered but no damage had been done.

That is until Mina Inuzuka (a genin from the Inuzuka clan) let go of her dog Shiroko loose and knocked her into the Root Anbu captain and into the head of interrogation who promptly screamed and lost her control.

Now here she was…sitting on her bed.

Looking twelve and feeling weak thanks to her lack of muscle.

Not good.

Sakura sighed and stood up, let's calm down and think things through.

Okay.

She had bumped into Sai who bumped into Ino……...who……...if she was here then…so could they!

She grinned, and knew just how to find out, if they were then they would make a spectacle of themselves. If not then she would forever be portrayed as…..desperate. But hey, it could be worse.

No, it couldn't. The jutsu had been at its most basic, needing 3 people so without Ino and Sai she was stuck.

As a twelve year old.

When she was twenty seven.

She groaned and went downstairs only to find her mother waiting for her at the bottom of the stair case looking stern with a pan in one hand, "I was just about to go upstairs and wake you up, young lady."

Now if she were twelve she would have apologized and cursed her out in her mind, but now she's twenty seven (even if mentally) she was having none of that.

"Bugger off. I need to go and meet my team mom, we can talk later." And with that she picked up her back from the corner of her room and left the house. A block or two away she stopped and slapped her forehead, why was she _always_ acting like a bitch to people? Damn. She wanted to turn around and apologize but kept on walking forward to team seven's meeting spot. At first she was wasn't sure it was the right time but she had noticed her hair was short so the chunin exam was done or she was in the month before the second part of the chunin exam, but not before.

Good. At least they wouldn't have to go through all of that again.

"GOOD MORNING SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto beamed at her and Sakura stood stunned. He was adorable! Being with Naruto who took his role as Hokage seriously but never lost his prankster part of him she had grown used to him looking like a man, but now he was a cute baby faced twelve year old…

Sakura smiled and sent him a fond look, like the one she would give the children at the hospital and greeted him, "Good Morning Naruto, Hello Sasuke!"

"Hn."

Sakura mentally squeeled, '_They are so cute! Like babies!'_

Sakura continued to smile until Sasuke pointed it out as annoying.

"When I wanna angst, I'll angst. Today I don't wanna angst so I won't angst, for you angst enough for the whole village. Let me smile and I'll let you angst, m'kay?" Sakura said with a smile on her face the whole time.

Sasuke could only widen his eyes and kept quiet, '_must be her time of the month'_

"Ne, Sakura-chan is today your time of the month? Is that why you're acting so weird dattebayo?" Naruto shut his mouth and closed his eyes to prepare himself for the blow that he knew he was going to get. It was safe to say he was surprised when he felt hands on his cheeks and cracked open an eye to see Sakura's adoring look.

"Naruto, you're just too cute! Such a round face! Such big blue eyes!" She pinched his cheeks and made kissy noises, "I want my son to look just like you! Oh yes I do! Yes I do!"

"S-S-Sakura-chan!" Naruto gasped and blushed, '_does this mean that she wants to have kids with me? WHAAAT!? We're too young! Are we gonna be married dattebayo? Huh? WHA?'_

Sakura seeing Naruto getting flustered laughed and let go, "Don't worry Naruto, you're a little too young for me." A sly grin crept up her face and she looked at Sasuke who frowned thinking she was going to flirt with him, "You look better with Sasuke!"

"WHAT!?" Sasuke and Naruto chorused glaring at each other while blushing with anger.

"Yes, I understand why Sasuke doesn't take any interest in other girls, yet pays attention to Naruto after all you two have already took each other's first kiss~" Sakura teased.

"Iie! Sakura-chan, i would never betray you! Dattebayo!"

"HN!"

Hm, Naruto, you _can_ do the sexy no jutsu right?" Sakura asked with a sly look.

Naruto thinking she was about to either hit him or compliment him for his great ability to make jutsus hesitantly nodded, "H-hai Sakura-chan!"

Sakura beamed, "Great!"

Naruto grinned at her while Sasuke glared at them both, "This means you can reproduce with Sasuke!"

They both gaped at her.

"N-NANI!?!"

"You see Sasuke? Dreams CAN come true! NOw you can reproduce with Naruto by your side!" Sakura twirled with her arms open and hugged herself, "Oh the WONDERS of yaoi! Bless you, Yaoi-sama! Thank goodness for Mpreg!"

Confused the boys looked at each other and then back at her in silent agreement they decided not to take her to the hospital, '_It's most likely her period'_

However how both were just about to when she teased them for an hour until they heard a 'poof' behind them.

"Yo!" Kakashi waved and raised an eyebrow at the two members of his team and a grinning Sakura.

"YOU"RE LATE KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Sakura and Naruto screamed.

"IF YOU NEED TO STALK IRUKA-SENSEI WAKE UP EARLIER!" Sakura screeched, "We have no time to waste! We need to train so that we can pass chunin exams! Your yaoi needs can wait!"

Kakashi paled and sputtered, "S-Sakura! I wasn't-"

Sakura waved him off, "Yes, yes, 'I'm not gay for Iruka-sensei! I'm straight! I read porn in front of twelve year olds with no shame in particular.' Oh yes Kakashi-sensei, I don't want you pedo-ing around Sasuke too much! It seems like you spend all your time with him and none with Naruto."

Kakashi sweat-dropped, '_Is pedo-ing even a word?'_

Sakura didn't know what was coming out of her mouth but she suddenly switched to maternal mode, "Honestly! Excuses every day. You need to take responsibility! You are supposed to be guiding twelve year olds to their future, and be their base so that they may become proper ninjas who can make their goals come true. I know you would prefer to teach Sasuke considering it would be easier with the sharingan but if you don't teach Naruto equally then you never know! One day Naruto could _die_!" Sakura nagged.

Kakashi frowned. He didn't know what was going on with her but she had to stop. It was getting out of hand and he hadn't had any time to make an excuse. They had a mission yesterday in which Naruto got hurt and had to be healed but he didn't think Sakura would be too concerned.

Meanwhile Sakura remembered when she had been nineteen Kakashi talked to her about his teammate Rin, who was like her he said.

"_She didn't take any sides but she had a crush on me, Obito had a crush on her and I just wanted them to be out of my way."_

_Sakura looked down, "just like us when we were genin, huh sensei? Only i always took Sasuke's side..."_

"_A bit, but she's dead now." Kakashi said bitterly._

"_She died when Naruto was around two, she had actually taken care of him until she died. On the morning of her last mission she had a bad feeling. She told me to take care of Naruto, in case anything happened to her." Kakashi sighed and closed his eyes._

"_I-I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei…"_

"_She said, 'Naruto is the son of a great man! He was our sensei and deserves to be treated with love and with care! Promise me you'll take care of him! Teach him! Don't let him Die! He's your responsibility too! Remember on the night of His death, you promised me! Guide him!' I promised her and never did anything. I betrayed her. For many nights I had nightmares where she would just screamed at me '__**You promised**__' and I…." Kakashi fell silent._

"_Kakashi-sensei, it's okay, you took care of him later on when we became genin…" Sakura touched his shoulder when he snorted._

_"Took care of him? Please Sakura, i ignored him to the point where i would give him diffrent teachers to teach him when i was busy with Sasuke. Basically all i taught him was chakra control and how to walk on trees. As for you, i didn't even teach you that! You mastered it in one try! I was always with Sasuke and never bothered to try and make you stronger, in the end you bloomed under Tsunade-sama." Kakashi clentched his fist hard engough to draw blood, "And now what am i doing? What have i taught you guys? Nothing."_

Kakashi sensei..........

"_Naruto is a great man. He's still your student and needs to be treated with love and with care! Promise me you'll take care of him! Stay by his side! Don't let him die! He's your responsibility too! Guide him! Promise me!" Sakura stared determinately in his visible eye, "I won't be around forever and maybe go before you Kakashi-sensei. If you couldn't keep Rin's promise then keep mine!"_

_Kakashi stared at her wide eyed, "I…I promise."_

_Sakura smiled, "Good!"_

"Kakashi-sensei, Teach him! Don't let him Die! He's your responsibility too! You promised me! Guide him!" Sakura paled when she realized what she had said, "S-sorry Kakashi-sensei"

Meanwhile Naruto and Sasuke gaped at Sakura, what had gotten into her?! Naruto felt a little giddy that Sakura was paying attention to him; she even seemed to worry about him! Kind of like a mother….kind of like a mother would. Naruto wondered if this was how it felt to be protected by a mother figure and looked down.

Kakashi seemed to be lost in thought and simply waved her off, "S-Sakura, let's begin training. You'll be with Naruto, and then you will switch and spar with Sasuke. Begin"

Sakura could only nod and blushed crimson while taking Naruto to another part of the training field and beginning to spar. She growled at how little stamina she seemed to have and pushed herself even farther using some taijustsu that used minimum energy but were effective.

She noticed Naruto wasn't trying his best and got angry, he needed to take training seriously! One thing time travel didn't change was chakra control and that she had plenty of. She grinned; a few Tsunade punches wouldn't hurt now would they?

"Ne, Sakura-chan if you're tired we can stop…dattebayo." Naruto suggested knowing that Sakura didn't like to sweat too much, it would ruin her hair. Imagine his surprise when Sakura lunged with her fist in front of her. He side stepped her and watched in horror as she punched the ground and heard a crack. Kakashi and Sasuke stopped and looked at her.

There was a sickening crack, then a rumble.

Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi were caught up in the rubble fought hard against the other chunks of rock flying towards them. Naruto was hit multiple times while Sasuke and Kakashi were able to dodge some. When the dust cleared they saw a panting Sakura, bloody fist still on the ground with a smile on her face, "You're done Na-ru-to."

"huh?" Naruto looked around to see that he was cornered, he took a step back and weapons flew through the air- It was a trap!

Kakashi's eyes widened and grabbed Sasuke and Naruto from the cuff of their shirts to lift them away from the trap. He jumped as far as he could and when he landed he set them on the floor. Naruto stood a bit shaken and tried to run away when he saw Sakura speeding towards him, a fist glowing.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto leapt behind his sensei in a panic and grabbed Sasuke, placing him in front of himself as a human shield, " No! Sakura-chan, don't hurt my face! Here take Sasuke! Dattebayo!" Thrusting Sasuke in front of him he jumped just as Sakura brought her fist down on the ground again.

Sasuke blocked the best he could and used his sharingan to dodge the rest.

"Sakura! Stop!" He grunted as a large rock knocked the breath out of him, '_damn!'_

Sakura muttered an apology and chased after Naruto who turned towards her, "ne, S-Sakura-chan…calm..calm down, dattebayo!"

"Dodge Naruto! " She slammed the ground again sending Naruto flying backwards. Sakura ran towards him and saw he had his eyes closed and had brought his arms in front of his face as protection. She punched him in the stomach (to Kakashi and Sasuke's horror), "Don't shut your eyes!" sending his flying towards a tree which snapped in half with the impact. He groaned and fell onto the ground with Sakura standing in front of him with arms crossed, "Why the hell would you close your eyes when I'm right in front of you?!" she raged. This continued for the next ten minutes until she was stopped by Kakashi.

"Sakura, let Naruto rest a bit. You seem to have caught him off guard." Kakashi watched as Naruto struggled to slowly get up only to fall down again this time when he tried to get back up Sakura held out her hand, "If you feel a little tired…" Naruto watched it with fascination until Sakura smiled at him, "Take my hand."

"H-Hai" Naruto took hold of her hand and noticed it was covered in blood from the all the impacts, "Sakura-chan! Your hand! It's covered in blood dattebayo!" His knees buckled and leaned on Sakura, "ah! Gomen!" he tried to step away when Sakura's arm wrapped around his waist and she placed his arm around her shoulders, "Hey Naruto, I'm tired too you know!" she snapped, " So I'll lean on you and you lean on me and we'll be okay*" She grinned at Naruto who blushed and grinned back. "Ne, Kakashi-sensei, I'm going to bandage him up okay? Keep training with Sasuke and I'll finish up in a bit."

"Alright." Kakashi was about to go back when he turned around, "Sakura you seem rather masculine, just how were you able to pack so much power in those punches?

Sakura twitched, "Kakashi sensei, I'm a girl so no matter how masculine you think I am I can't be seme."

"Sakura, I meant no such thing!" Kakashi gasped dramatically and turned to Sasuke, "Start to spar with Sakura while I check on Naruto."

"Hn."

Sakura blinked.

"Hn." Sasuke said more forcefully.

"Alright, I'll bandage up my hand. Jeez Sasuke!" Sakura sighed, barely noticing when Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Wow Sakura-chan! You understand teme talk?" Naruto grinned, apparently all better now that the kyuubi used it's chakra to heal him.

Sasuke glared.

"Yeah. My _dad_ talks like that." Sakura play glared and sighed when she noticed Naruto stiffen, "I'm joking. I don't have a dad." She ruffled his hair and shooed him away, "Let's go Sasuke!"

He raised an eyebrow and smirked, "no 'kun'"

Sakura gaped, she had completely forgotten about using the 'kun'! She hadn't used it since she was 17 years old!

"haha... Sasuke-kun…get ready!" Sakura lunged and tackled Sasuke who promptly dodged and sent kunai at her, this lead to Sakura punching the ground.

The spar had lasted 25 minutes which ended in Sakura's defeat (she was forced to remember that she did not have her stamina when after fifteen minutes of using taijutsu she was exhausted and for the rest of the ten minutes she pushed herself to the verge of collapsing.

Kakashi set up a picnic with Sakura and Naruto setting up the things while Sasuke put away his weapons.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, how did you get so strong?" Naruto asked.

'_That's what I would like to know…' _Kakashi thought.

"Ah? Well I was curious so I went to the library to read when I happened upon a medical book for ninjas and since it has to do with chakra control I thought I would try some out. When I was done I had put it on a shelf when I saw a book on legendary kunoichi and I saw that Tsunade, one of the sanin was in it. In the book it said that she packs her punches with chakra, a very precise amount." Sakura took a few more bites out of her dango and continued, "Thought I should try it out today."

"Hn." It seemed Sasuke accepted her answer.

Sakura blinked and turned to him, "Aa."

Sasuke blinked in surprise, "hn."

"Aa."

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Aa."

Sakura burst out laughing, "That has to be one of the strangest conversations I have had with anyone!"

"Aa." Sasuke gave a small smirk and nibbled on his origani.

"AHHH! Sakura-chan! Don't speak 'teme' with the teme! You'll encourage him!" Naruto grabbed Sakura and tried to tug her away, "You won't get her Sasuke teme! Dattebayo!"

"Naruto let me go!" She bopped him on the head and then smiled as he whined. She ruffled Naruto's hair and patted Sasuke on his head.

"Bye!" Sakura beamed at them and walked away.

_Now to find Ino and Sai!_

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei! Sakura-chan is acting weird!" Naruto blinked up at Kakashi who smiled at him cause his eye to turn into a 'u'.

"Ah, girls _do_ mature earlier than boys you know."

"Hn."

"Eh? Ne, Sasuke! Wanna go follow Sakura-chan? She's probly learning how to make her punches even more super strong!" Naruto grinned and hurried after Sakura.

"Hn." Sasuke hesitated and stood up to follow as well.

* * *

PLease review!


End file.
